Blue Butterflies
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Judy when she gets in the mood, pun intended . Judy's in college and so is everyone else. Rated M for sexy time kiddies. Adult content warning.


**Author note: Hey there is not enough fics about Judy Moody on here, much less this pairing so voila here it is! If this story ruined your childhood, then I've done my job ! Disclaimer: Don't own series/movie.  
**

* * *

 **Blue Butterflies  
**

Judy's cell phone was blasting System of Down. Judy squinted one eye open to read the offensive caller id. Ugh, who could be calling her at 2 o'clock in the morning?

Frank Pearl.

"What is it?" She growled sleepily.

"Uh, is this Judy?" Frank asked doubtfully.

"No she was abducted by aliens and this is her imposter speaking!"

"..."

"Of course it's me, Frank! This is my freaking cellphone!"

* * *

 **FRANK'S HOUSE~**

 **2:23 am  
**

"Then she said that she moving to Ohio tomorrow and that this wasn't going to work out anymore!"

Frank Pearl was talking about his girlfriend Avery Waverly. They had been dating for approximately two years, so from his senior year of high school to the beginning of his sophomore year at college. Frank had 3 inches on Judy, standing 5'9. His dark brown hair fell messily over his swollen brown eyes. He no longer wore braces and traded his nerd frames for contacts two summers ago. Judy was feeling extremely irritated and worried about her pest friend Frank. She was irried about him. She smirked at her genius word she just invented.

"What's so funny, Judy?" He wiped at his puffy eyes, smearing ash on his face from the joint he was smoking. "Do you really find my misery so amusing?" Judy shook her head, trying to look sympathetic and not trying to burst out laughing about the black streaks on his face instead. "Here." Frank practically threw the joint at her. "I don't want anymore."

"But it stinks."

"You'll get used to it." Frank muttered bitterly.

 **ON THE FLOOR~  
**

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

"Roar… Nobody told me this smelly stuff was so colorful!" Judy burst out laughing, rolling around on Frank's basement floor. "That's because it's not just marijuana." Frank told her. Judy just ignored him and continued to laugh about the blue butterflies that were melting on the ceiling. Frank went upstairs to microwave some popcorn; grab some peanut butter ice cream and pineapple soda from the fridge. It was the proper grub for watching something stupid on Netflix. Judy would probably think an Animal Planet documentary was the funniest thing on Earth right now anyway.

"Let's watch The Babadook!" Judy cried excitedly. Frank looked at what she was pointing at with a squeezable fudge bottle. It was a horror movie. "It turns bedtime stories into DEADTIME stories!" Judy narrated part of the description, laughing hysterically at the end. Frank winced. He would pass on a horror movie.

"I'm not high enough for that."

* * *

 **3:34 am**

Frank reached into the giant bowl of popcorn, his eyes glued to Winona Ryder flirting with the bad boy in Heathers. His hand made contact with a warm, sticky substance. He nearly fell off the couch, yanking his hand away from the G.U.S. A quick definition: gross unidentified substance (G.U.S.) "Gross, Judy you put the fudge into the popcorn instead of your ice cream!"

"I meant to do that!" Judy giggled. Frank went to wipe the fudge onto the sides of his blue camo shorts, shaking his head in disgust. Judy suddenly grabbed his wrist, miscalculated how much force was necessary and fell on top of Frank, straddling him. "What are you doing?" Frank asked a little frightened. He was beginning to regret smoking with her a little bit. Judy lifted his hand up to her face and sucked the fudge off his fingers.

"Um… uh." Frank blushed really hard and tried to push Judy off of him, failing as she just leaned in closer. He became painfully aware of just how short her green shorts were. Oh my God, he could see her bra through her pale yellow tee. Was she rubbing against him? No! No she wasn't doing any of that, it was just the drugs and his overactive imagination. He had a girlfriend! Yes! Yes he had Avery… but she broke up with him yesterday. That doesn't matter, he stopped liking Judy years ago. At least that's what he told himself.

"I'm… trying to seduce you." Oh my God. It wasn't the drugs.

"I-I-I-I… what?"

Judy leaned in and kissed Frank square on the lips. His mind was reeling through so many emotions; shock, fear, confusion, disbelief and… bliss. Frank moaned into her mouth, kissing her back as he wrapped his hands in her hair. Judy grinded herself hard onto him and Frank moaned again embarrassing himself. He pulled away from her, his heart pounding and his face was surely tomato red.

"Why are you trying to s-seduce uh m-me?"

"Because I love you duh." Judy admitted boldly.

"Since when?" Frank asked in shock.

"Always." Judy shrugged. "I guess I didn't know how to show it when we were kids."

"But I thought you always liked Rocky."

Judy smiled mysteriously, "That's what I wanted you to think."

"Oh." Frank laughed nervously, "I've always l-loved you too."

"Then why didn't you just say so? We could have gotten it on a long time ago!" Judy blurted in surprise.

Is that what was going to happen? Frank thought fearfully. He was actually still a virgin. Sadly, Avery Waverly was never in the mood. But Judy Moody was right now. Wait, was her red hair always so shiny and tropical beach-smelling?

"You brushed your hair?"

This time Judy blushed. "I wanted to look nice for you." Judy admitted reluctantly. That was enough for Frank to believe. Frank pulled her onto his lap again and kissed her softly. Judy grabbed at his face, kissing him back way harder. Damn, he would have to tip the dealer that added this sexy stuff in it. Judy started to pull her tee shirt over her head, throwing it behind her. It landed on his flat screen TV. Frank swallowed as he stared at her breasts. When did she take her bra off? Judy looked at Frank, smirking at his discomfort. Her green eyes twinkled with mischief. "A-are you sure you d-don't want to wait?" Frank stuttered. Judy scoffed. "I waited two years for you to break up with Avery." Frank nodded stupidly not comprehending. Judy sighed exasperatedly, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. It finally clicked what she wanted him to do. Frank slowly massaged her breasts, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He kissed her again, biting down on her lower lip, making her moan. He bent down to kiss and suckle her breast. Judy arched her back, wrapping her arms around him. Judy tugged at the end of his tee shirt. Frank awkwardly took it off, trying not to feel too self-conscious in front of his first love. Judy ran her hands across his flat chest and sighed in content.

"I don't want it to be gentle Frank." Judy breathed. "I can't wait anymore." Judy placed her hand on his crotch, rubbing on his already hard-on. Frank moaned.

"I... don't know how, Judy." Frank gasped.

"Yeah? That makes two of us then." Judy started to fiddle with the zipper on his shorts. "Just follow your instinct then."

My instinct? Frank had probably fantasized about Judy over a hundred times over the years. He couldn't believe he would ever be able to act out any of those fantasies. Frank unzipped his shorts slipping them off, and they fell around his ankles somewhere. He grabbed Judy's hand, and placed it on his dick. Judy sunk to her knees in front of the couch, pausing once to sweep a lock of red hair behind her ear. She rubbed up and down, kissing and teasing him. "God… Judy just put it in your mouth already." Frank begged her. She actually listened to him, finally placing her mouth on his throbbing dick. She grazed her teeth on the tip, sucking, and licking in all the right places. Frank grabbed a handful of her hair, and slowly started fucking her face. Damn, she felt so great. He stared into her green eyes that never left his. Frank pulled out. "I have to grab a condom." Frank mumbled.

"I have one already." Judy offered, pulling a Trojan out of her pocket. Frank could only blink at her as she handed him the condom. Frank only broke eye contact to rip the wrapper open and slide on the condom. When he looked back, Judy was completely naked. His breath hitched in his throat. "Can't you ever let me do anything?"

"When I'm in the mood you can." Judy smiled flirtatiously, turning him on even more. Judy climbed unto Frank's lap, wrapping her legs around him. Frank chuckled, pushing Judy down onto the couch so he could be on top. Judy squirmed in protest, but quickly stilled after he entered her. "Oh." Judy gasped in shock.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Frank didn't move, waiting for her to get used to the feeling of him inside her. Then he slowly went deeper. Judy whimpered quietly. "It hurts?!" Frank asked frantically searching her features for any sign of distress. Judy smiled, wincing a little she shook her head no.

"I can take it."

"Are you sure? Because I can stop…" Frank started babbling and Judy silenced him with four words.

"Just fuck me already."

Frank nodded his head and continued to push inside her. He pulled out a little, setting a slow pace that was gradually building up. He was holding back so much because he didn't want to hurt her. "Faster." Judy told him. Frank hesitated and Judy glared at him. He did as she asked, picking up speed and soon enough Judy was moaning. Frank grunted as he started slamming into her and Judy screamed his name followed by a bunch of expletives. Frank emptied himself in a complete state of bliss. He opened an eye to face Judy whom was furious that he came before her.

"Frank I'm still horny." Judy said darkly.

"But I'm exhausted now." Frank whined.

* * *

 **CUDDLING TOGETHER~**

 **5:00 am**

Judy looked at the time on the television. "I'm in the mood again." She grinned mischievously , crawling on top of Frank who just groaned in response.


End file.
